1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bag toss game structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bag toss game apparatus wherein the same employs portable ring members arranged for selective positioning functioning as targets to receive bean bags directed thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bean bag toss game structure is indicated in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,986,549; 4,927,160; 4,943,065; 4,923,201; and 4,938,485.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a bean bag toss game structure wherein the same employs bean bags of various colorations for demarcation of various players relative to the coloration and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.